


the piano man

by yjayo



Series: School Boy Queue [2]
Category: B.A.P, bap
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yjayo/pseuds/yjayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>himchan lays done some serious life lessons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the piano man

**Author's Note:**

> Let's pretend Jongup and Junhong are on a ski trip and that is why they are not present in this particular part. Cool, bye. :)

himchan has known daehyun since, like, forever. they were roommates long before either was even accepted into the university–having applied and deposited their housing fees without receiving any acceptance letter. (not that they were worried; himchan had a design portfolio worth murder while daehyun was already ghost writing for the underground). suffice to say, living with daehyun allowed himchan a magnified look at the other and vice versa.

heartbreaks were a particular specialty. 

passionate is the first word he uses to describe the other (that is, of course, after you remove all profanities; including but not limited to dumb, fat, selfish eater etc). daehyun is passionate about his music, about his work, about his life. he is especially passionate about romance. himchan often jokes that the other could give bruno mars a run for his money with the amount of songs he writes about exes.

so it’s never really a surprise when himchan comes home to daehyun burning something inside their dorm. (they had to buy a fire resistant trash can last month seeing as daehyun almost burnt the building down). each time leaving himchan feeling a little sad. without a doubt only two days earlier did daehyun have a song about present love. 

now all he had was love and love lost. 

god damn it, jung daehyun.

“look, it’s not a big deal okay.” himchan says, glancing at his nails apathetically, “dick is abundant and of low value. there really is no need to be so caught up. out with one, on to another. remember?”

needless to say, two days later himchan returns to his dorm to find a breathless youngjae, glasses fogged and tie on the doorknob. 

god fucking damn it, jung daehyun.


End file.
